Caught
by xXMoStIlLoGiCaLXx
Summary: When Burt walks in on Kurt engaged in a passionate moment, he's less than pleased.
1. Chapter 1

Burt Hummel casually strolled through his front door, dropping his keys on the coffee table as he made his way to the stairs leading to his son's room.

Ever since his heart attack, he had been attempting to take it easy, as per the doctor's _and _Kurt's orders. So when he had the idea of leaving work early and taking his son out for a nice dinner at one those healthy restaurants Kurt raved about, he instantly decided to head home. Burt hadn't had a chance to spend as much time as he would've liked to with his son lately, since Kurt was always busy with school and glee and he'd been focusing on recovering. So he was excited about the idea of some quality time between the two of them.

As he opened the door to the stairs, he heard a voice. A decidedly deeper voice that definitely did _not _belong to his son. Then he heard Kurt giggle happily in response to whatever this other person said. Curiosity and trepidation burned in his gut as he purposefully, yet quietly made his way down the stairs.

The visage that met him made him see red. Kurt and some _boy _were locked in a passionate embrace on the bed, completely lost in each other. He couldn't get a good look at the punk since he had his back turned to him and was _lying on top _of his son. Kurt had his fingers threaded through his hair, and the _punk _was inching his fingers up underneath his _little boy's _shirt. Burt didn't know whether to go load his shotgun or get his flamethrower, but it seemed he couldn't get either because he was rooted to the spot. He could only watch as that boy had the audacity to start trailing kisses down Kurt's jaw line until he reached his neck, where he begin sucking gently. Kurt let his head fall back and closed his eyes, giving the little _bastard _more room to work. When his son let out a low moan at the other boy's ministrations, it tore Burt out of his shock and he decided that he'd seen _more than enough. _

Fury burned fiercely through his veins as he stormed the rest of the way into Kurt's room, but both boys were too involved in each other to notice his none-too-quiet entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" he thundered as both boys instantly sprang apart.

Burt got his first look at his son's assailant. He didn't recognize the teen at all, which didn't soothe his smoldering wrath the least bit. Some _stranger _was in his home, practically molesting his little boy. Said little boy was turning a gradually increasing shade of red, and was looking entirely panicked while trying to straighten his clothes.

"Dad! I-we were just…we weren't-"

His sons pleas fell on deaf ears as he advanced upon the rapidly paling teen who was beginning to look just a little bit frightened, much to his pleasure.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?"_ He growled, speaking through tightly clenched teeth.

Kurt's eyes widened comically at his tone as he jumped to his feet and took a step closer to him, effectively blocking his direct access to the _punk _still perched on his bed.

Dropping his eyes to Kurt's face, which he noticed was even redder than before-and was that a _hickey _on his neck?-Burt leveled a strong glare at his boy before side-stepping him completely and standing directly in front of the _boy. _

"You have two minutes to explain yourself before I go get my shotgun."

"Dad, no! Don't-"

"Be quiet, Kurt," he ordered sternly. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

The dark-haired teen stood to his feet, looking equally shame-faced and frightened, which did little to appease his lividity. He'd like to see that boy try to get out of this one.

"Mr. Hum-"

Burt found that he didn't even want to hear whatever excuse he had to offer. Forget about excuses, he wanted some real answers. "No,_ you _don't get to talk. _I'm _talking now." Burt drew himself up to his full height, squaring his broad shoulders. "Who do you think you are, coming into my house and doing-_touching_-my son that way? _Now _you talk." Crossing his arms of his chest defiantly, he dared the boy to offer an explanation.

"I'm _so sorry_, Mr. Hummel, you were never meant to see"- he exchanged a brief look with Kurt-"_that_. I-this isn't...I didn't want us to meet this way," the still unnamed boy stated nervously as he ran his hand through his curls looking stressed.

_Good. He needs to be stressed. _

_"_Dad, look, it's not Blaine's fault, it's mine." Kurt's eyes searched his beseechingly and he felt himself almost give in to his son's helpless expression. _Almost. _

It was time for the boy-_Blaine, _he reminded himself-to go. He needed to have a long talk, apparently overdue talk with his son. Turning towards Kurt, he reluctantly removed his watchful gaze from _Blaine. _He sighed, "Kurt, it's time for your _friend _to go. We need to have a discussion."

"I'll just...go." Blaine stated hesitantly, as he took a step towards the stairs before stoppig and shooting a questioning look at Kurt.

Before Kurt could say anything, Burt interjected, feeling his anger thrum underneath his skin. "You don't need his permission, _boy. I'm _telling you it's time to go." Jaw squared, daring the boy to defy him, Burt took a threatening step towards him.

Blaine took off, pausing at the base of the stairs to shoot Kurt a meek look and quietly mumbled, "I'll text you later, Kurt", before quickly disappearing up the stairs.

_We'll see about that,_ Burt thought to himself.

Satisfied that the little cretin was gone, Burt heaved a great sigh knowing that the upcoming conversation with his boy wasn't going to be the easiest. Steeling himself, he turned to face Kurt who was glaring at the floor, and prepared himself for what he was about to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt found himself at a loss about how to start. He had so many things that he wanted to say and they were all currently fighting their way out of his mouth. Sighing, he plopped unceremoniously on his son's bedspread, which was slightly mussed from other activities.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought.

"Kurt, sit down. We need to talk about this, son." Burt tried to keep his voice calm and even as he addressed his silent and apparently brooding child.

Kurt gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, looking as if he wished the floor would swallow him up. Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet his father's. "Dad, I-" he shifted uncomfortably-"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you saw that, but-"

"But nothing, Kurt! You had a boy in your bedroom while you were home _alone_. Doing _that_. I don't even know where to begin. Don't you see how wrong you were?" He was rapidly growing exasperated and was still fighting the urge to go after that Blaine kid with some heavy artillery.

"I-yes, I know that I shouldn't have had him over while you were at work. But I never actually planned to do the other"-he cleared his throat awkwardly-"um, _stuff_."

"Who is that kid, Kurt? I've never even seen him before." Burt began to massage his throbbing temples, awaiting his son's response. Not for the first time he wished his wife was still alive. She would know exactly what to do in a situation like this, while he was at a loss.

Kurt's pale cheeks flushed faintly. "His name is Blaine Anderson." He swallowed deeply, "He's my boyfriend."

Well, Burt had suspected as much what with the very hands on approach the two had with each other. But hearing his son verify his suspicion out loud made him falter. Why hadn't Kurt told him about this Blaine fellow before now, when he didn't have a choice?

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me that you're dating?" He folded his hands in his lap and inhaled deeply. "How long has this been going on? Because it doesn't really seem like a new development."

"No," Kurt admitted hesitantly, "it's not a new development. We've officially been dating for approximately a month." He had ghosted over the first question, but Burt wasn't about to let him off easy.

"And..." he prompted.

Kurt fiddled with his already smooth shirt, attempting to remove nonexistent wrinkles. "I _was_ going to tell you. It wasn't a secret or anything and I wasn't trying to keep him from you. I suppose..." he trailed off.

"You suppose what, son?" Kurt was avoiding his eyes again. He reached over and grasped his son's smaller hand firmly. "You can talk to me, Kurt. No matter what. I'll always be here to listen.'

Squeezing his hand back, Kurt glanced up and nodded. "I know. I was just very uncharacteristically nervous about introducing you to Blaine. Dad, you've been so great about"- he paused, -"about the whole me being gay thing. But there's this stupid voice in my head that kept whispering _what if this is too much? _What if actually being confronted with a flesh and blood boy instead of just the idea that I like boys was too much for you?"

"Oh, Kurt, I-"

"Wait, Dad. I _know _it's illogical. And I know that you'll always accept me." He smiled gratefully at Burt. "You've been more accepting than I could ever hope for. But I guess that voice got to me, so I kept putting off introducing him. Blaine didn't seem to mind, though, he acted like he was scared of meeting you."

"Well, it's good to know that I can inspire fear in him without ever meeting him," Burt said, grinning slyly. His expression became solemn. "I get that you were nervous about introducing him to me, Kurt, but I'd really like an explanation for what I just walked in on."

Kurt blush returned full-force. He cleared his throat and shrugged slightly. "I don't really have an excuse for that, dad. I know that we shouldn't have been doing anything-_ahem_- like that. He was just over here to watch a movie with me, but we got sort of distracted while debating what to watch." He offered him a crooked grin in apology.

Burt cocked an eyebrow. "He shouldn't have been over here at alll, not_ alone_ with you. I don't want that to ever happen again. You're too young for"- he grimaced, the word he was trying to say leaving a bad taste in his mouth-"_sex_."

Eyes widening, Kurt shook his head quickly from side to side. "No! Dad, Blaine and I haven't done _that_. We're not planning to!" He insisted vehemently.

This was the last subject Burt wanted to think about, let alone _discuss. _The though of his _litte boy _participating in _that_ gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. Unfortunately, since Kurt was now in a relationship, it was all too necessary for him to discuss it. He gave Kurt a pointed look. "These types of things are rarely _planned_, son. And from the looks of things you and this kid were getting pretty"-_wince_- "heated."

Horror blossomed on Kurt's face. "We wouldn't have let it go that far. I swear, Dad! I'm not ready to take that step, and Blaine's a great guy, he would never pressure me." Kurt swallowed as he shot a furtive glance at him. "But I get what you're saying, I shouldn't have had a boy in my room with no one else home. I _am _sorry, you know." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have had to see that."

Burt smiled. "I know you're sorry, buddy. Just know that if I ever walk in on anything like that again, my shotgun will have that boy's name on it. And you could say goodbye to those fancy clothes you love so much for _months. _

Kurt returned his smile with a teasing one. "You don't have to worry about walking in on it again, Dad, I promise. I suppose I should have you meet Blaine officially now." His smile faded. "That is, if he hasn't run for the hills in fear by now."

Burt barked out a laugh. "Surely I didn't frighten him that badly," he teased, with a twinkle in his eye.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed lightly. "So are we okay, Dad?"

Burt slung his arm around his son's slender shoulders. "Yeah, kid, we're just fine. Say, before I was traumatized, I actually came home early with the intention of taking you out for dinner. You up for spending some time with your old man?"

Kurt grinned widely at his father and jumped to his feet. "Of course! So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to." Burt stood to his feetm smiling at his son's contagious excitement.

"Even-?"

"Yes, Kurt, even at one of those overly healthy weird organic places you love so much."

"Great! Thanks, Dad. And, uh, thanks for the talk, however awkward it was. I love you, Dad."

Burt couldn't fight the smile that bloomed on his face at his son's admission. He followed Kurt up he stairs and said, "I love you too, kiddo." That wasn't so bad, he thought, and he felt closer to his son after their talk. His earlier worry diminished; they were going to be just fine.


End file.
